I'm Not Going Anywhere
by paintmylipsblu
Summary: After the Cullens leave in New Moon, Alice and Edward return unexpectedly twenty years later. There they come face to face with Bella's look alike. Who is this girl and why does she resemble Bella so much? This is the story of a vampire who learns the true meaning of love. This is the story of a girl who balances the past and her present for love. The story of Edward and Cathy.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

'Alice, are you sure you can't see anything?' I panicked.

Something similar had happened years ago. Alice had seen _her _jump off a cliff more than two decades ago. My sister had gone to check on her and had texted me that _she _was fine, just doing recreational activities. I had wanted to press for more information but realized that I had stopped meddling with _her _life months ago. When Alice came back, her thoughts weren't clear, all jumbled up in places until finally I could sift through them with the exception of the one she had been blocking from me. Soon that one thought combined with others became a whole section of thoughts I couldn't decipher. I eventually stopped asking her about them thinking if it was something to do with Bella's safety, she would've told me.

I was again wallowing in my grief this evening when Alice suddenly burst into my room.

'Edward we have to go back to Forks! I think something terrible just happened to Bella!' she said in a frantic voice. She then relayed all her visions from the last twenty years or so. They were flashes going by far too quickly for me to linger on and capture the details. Alice kept mentally adding the date to each one. She'd been having visions of Bella at least once a week yet for the last couple of weeks, Alice hadn't received a single vision of her. I didn't know whether to be mad at Alice for maintaining a connection with Bella or to be mad with worry. After a few minutes of arguing with each other we had taken off from South Africa and now here we were, standing in front of Charlie's house unsure of what to do next. I repeated my question.

'Alice why don't you try looking again?' I was on the brink of ripping the door off Alice's Porsche.

She huffed in annoyance. 'I have tried Edward, many times and you know it. But do you smell that other scent along with Charlie's?'

I had noticed but hadn't paid much attention to it. Now that I inhaled deeply (and winced immediately), I was astonished to find a scent very, very similar to Bella's. Bella's scent was a mixture of lavender and freesia but this scent also had a touch of cinnamon in it, making it spicier and even more mouthwatering than I thought possible. What I saw next shocked the living daylights out of me, if you call this living. Trust me, after existing for more than a century there isn't much left to see.

Stepping down onto the porch was Bella, or was it? I gasped and saw Alice drop her jaw in my periphery. _She's so beautiful, _Alice thought while I struggled to make sense of the situation. This woman, or girl I should say, was definitely not Bella. Though her face was the exact replica of Bella. She had the same face, same set of wide eyes and the same crimson flush of Bella's cheeks. Yet she had long black hair falling at soft curls to her waist, she was much taller around six feet, her eyes were a deep coffee black and her skin was a deep golden colour. She stepped down with easy grace, something Bella lacked. She wore black cotton shorts with purple hoodie and hiking boots. Bella would never dress like this considering the weather. Plus this girl didn't look older than 18. She spotted our car and raised an eyebrow.

I heard her mutter. 'Who drives a Porsche in the middle of this rainy town? I'd be damned if I could get my hands on this car. Oh swoon!'

I made another soft gasp. Her voice was exactly like Bella's. She straddled onto a motorbike and sped off, without a helmet.

'She and Rose would get along well.' Alice murmured, amused.

I didn't respond to her. I was still reeling from the fact that she resembled Bella so much and her obvious connection with Charlie. How did she know him? Why did she look so much like Bella? I couldn't hear this girl's thoughts either. Then the other nagging thought which had brought me here in the first place…Was Bella safe? I sighed, deeply frustrated. Along with Bella I also had to find out about this girl, whose mind I couldn't read. I yet again had to quench my curiosity which burned stronger than my thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dazed**

I flopped down onto the couch and leafed through the pages of mum's tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I wasn't a big fan of classics but this book really sucked. I didn't understand how mum could even stand it. All the characters were so sad and depressing. Everyone seemed to hate each other, and if they loved someone, either they were too chicken to own up to it or their big fat ego would come in the place. Worst part was that mum named me after Cathy, one of the weakest characters in this book, in my opinion. I took up literature last year. Not because I liked it but because I was good at it. Don't ask me how. To make matters worse (or better depending upon how you look at it) mum was not only my teacher for literature but also the Head of the English Department.

'Hey kid, where's Jake?' Uncle Seth asked. Uncle Seth biologically wasn't my dad's brother but because they all seemed so close…and everyone treated them that way anyway.

'Dad's in the garage with mum, she's helping out.'

He shuffles his feet awkwardly. 'Do you, um, think it's…um…you know…safe to go down there?' He cringed at his own question.

I blush and mutter. 'Don't know what you're talking about.' I stalked into my room.

Uncle Seth was so disturbing sometimes, despite of his age. He only looked a couple of years older that me but was actually in his early thirties. That's because magic runs in our blood. Dad along with all of my uncles were/are werewolves. Not like the ones that howl at full moon with silver bullets and everything. These guys howl anyway and unless they are brutally killed, or stop phasing for a long time, that is stop changing into a wolf from a man, they are practically immortal. They heal fast. The werewolves in LaPush were created to protect their people, their tribe from the cold ones, the cold ones being vampires. I've never encountered a vampire myself thanks to dad and my uncles and Aunt Leah (the only female werewolf known in history). The reason Uncle Seth doesn't age is because he never stopped phasing. Dad pulled out a few years after his marriage. Dad was the leader of the pack when Uncle Sam pulled out at his wedding, dad was seventeen then I think. Even before that, dad used to be second in command. The Beta, like mum puts it. He was one of the strongest fighters according to mum. The current leader of the pack is now Uncle Seth.

I don't know a lot about werewolves and our enemies- vampires. Luckily I can't turn into a vampire because a) I'm a girl, b) even if I wasn't I still wouldn't become a werewolf because there aren't any vampires around and c) even if vampires decided to pop up it would be too late for me to change because you can only phase when you're between thirteen to sixteen and I was almost eighteen. To be honest, all this magical garbage scares me at times. I often wonder how it would be to live without all this knowledge, in total oblivion and innocently like normal humans do. Live, eat, sleep without seeing your relatives turn into a bunch of wolves, seeing your uncles who looked eighteen hit on your best friend, living in fear of vampires although we've never had an attack.

I sighed and started on my biology homework. My phone buzzed. I checked it and saw that I got a text from Ally.

_Wanna go shopping tonight?_

I rolled my eyes. Another habit I picked up from mum was her hate for shopping. I didn't understand the need to go every week! I tried my luck.

_I'm busy. Plus it's a school night._

She didn't reply. I had begun to think that I'd gotten lucky when I heard a ping.

_I called your mum. She said it was alright ;) I'll pick you up at 10. Wear something nice!_

What? I had counted on mum to be on my side and not my best friend's! I could almost see Ally smirking. Something nice…Well it would be my choice or else I wasn't going. I wore an _I Didn't Text You Vodka Did_ tank top. It was green in orange writing. I wore a pair of white jeans, left my messy curls out and wore a black cap backwards. In case you hadn't realized, I was a tomboy but loved my long hair.

Ten minutes later Ally arrived at my doorstep. She gave an annoyed huff at my outfit but said nothing. Wise of her. We went by Gramps' place and I saw the yellow Porsche again. It was behind us, further back. I wonder why it was there in the first place.

We'd finally arrived at Seattle. Another car parked in front of us when we got out. It was a shiny silver Volvo., though the model was almost thirty years old. It looked new for a car kept this long. Strange. Out came a boy around my age. He gave me a funny look to which I replied with a rise of my eyebrow and followed Ally inside. We entered Peach Fashion which even I had to admit held great clothes accessories and cute things (according to Ally) like snow globes. Ally and I had a tradition. We would choose clothes for each other and would have to accept it whether we liked it or not. I usually ended up liking mine because although Ally brought me dresses, they weren't too over the top and seemed reasonably priced. Ally loved the dresses I got for her. Picking clothes for her isn't that hard. Just get something sparkly and she'd be willing to get married in it. While I'd been looking through the racks, someone bumped into me.

'Sorry,' a smooth voice said. 'Are you all right?'

'Yeah I'm fine thanks.' I looked up to move out of the way only to stop short again. It was the boy from the silver Volvo. He looked crazy, literally and his eyes bore a hungry look to them. Eyes that were pitch black like mine. He was extremely pale, even paler than mum and his skin was sallow. There were dark circles embedded into the hollows of his high cheekbones and his bronze hair was frizzy and all over the place. This guy was giving me the creeps. I cleared my throat, realizing that I must've been staring too long. Unfortunately this guy had been doing the same.

'Excuse me.' I muttered as I skillfully moved past the tiny space he had left for me. Upon coming out, I again bumped into someone. This time it was Ally who had a short dainty girl in tow with a pixie haircut.

'Cathy, let me introduce you to my new neighbor Alice. She arrived with her brother this afternoon.'

I held out my hand for her to shake but instead was pulled into a tight embrace. Alice was hard and cold. Stone like but oddly comforting.

'I'm Alice Cullen.' she said in my ear. Something about the name seemed to ring a distant bell.

'Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Cathy Black.' I said warmly.

I heard a light cough behind me and I turned around. It was a Volvo boy holding a snow globe. He gave Alice a pointed look.

'Oh sorry.' Alice said in a sing-song voice. 'Cathy, Ally this is my brother Edward Cullen.' Edward gave me a small smile, which looked more like a grimace. 'And Edward this is Ally Cheney and Cathy Black. Ally's our neighbor.' Was it just me or did Edward just give Alice an uneasy look.

'So Cathy, how do you know Ally so well? You too seem very close, like sisters even.' addressed Edward in a voice that sounded like it had been dipped in chocolate. It was that mouthwatering. Ally looked like she's been thinking along the same lines because her jaw had fallen open. I shot her a pointed look.

'My mum and Ally's mum met at the last two years of high school and went to the same college as well, University of Washington. They've been best friends ever since.' Did Alice's smile just dim a little? 'Ally and I were born around the same time as well so I guess we were predestined to be best friends.' I laughed.

'My parents are Cathy's godparents and Bella and Jacob, Cathy's parents that is, are my godparents.' Ally added.

For some reason, everything was absolutely silent for about five seconds. You could hear a pin drop. Then, two things happened very fast. Edward crushed the snow globe he was holding, shattering the silence. At the same time Alice yanked his shoulder around and gave him a desperate and pleading look. She then turned to us and forced a smile.

'I'm sorry but we have to leave. Edward's not feeling well and I just realized we had some things left to do. Maybe some other time.'

And with that they turned around and walked fluidly to the door until Alice turned around and said, 'Oh Ally, when are your parents returning?'

My eyes narrowed. Ally said, 'Not until three months. I'll be moving into Cathy's at LaPush tomorrow. Why?'

'Oh nothing. I was just hoping I could meet them.' Alice gave us another forced smile whereas Edward's face looked stony. They left.

'Wonder what bit them?' Ally said.

I looked at her sharply. Something about what she said made me feel as though something wasn't quite right. I looked away.

'Strange.' I murmured.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. I'm open to criticism ;) Also, the more reviews, the faster the chapters get and I also feel as though someone at least is reading my story. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. **_**JCReader **_**no Seth doesn't imprint on Cathy but he imprints on someone else, you'll find out in the next few chapters. As for your second question…time will only tell ;) So enjoy!**

**The Present Past**

I felt a lot of emotions at once, unsure of how to clear my head. Thoughts were travelling through my head at the speed of light.

The wheels started turning in my head as soon as I learned Cathy's surname. Black…Black. Why did the name sound so familiar? My dread began to slowly trickle in when Cathy mentioned her mother being close with Ally's mum, which was no doubt Angela Weber, judging Ally's surname. There were only two people who had been close with Angela. Jessica and…Bella. And obviously Jessica's daughter wouldn't look like the spitting image of Bella. That's when I knew that Bella must've been Cathy's mother. I think I knew all along, but refused to accept it. Before I even had time to register all of this, Ally had blurted out that Bella and Jacob were her godparents. Everything then fell into place, unfortunately including my anger, surprise and jealousy. Jacob…not doubt the same Jacob who had leaked the truth about our kind in the first place. Jacob Black, descendent of Ephraim Black. It was the same Jacob who Bella had flirted with. I didn't even want to think what else Bella had done with him in the past years. I couldn't bear to look at Cathy after that. It made things worse. If it wasn't for Alice, our secret would've been revealed.

I whipped my head around to see Alice. She was driving us at top speed back to Forks, in Carlisle's house. I hadn't paid attention till now, I must've been very occupied with my thoughts. Alice was reciting numbers down from a thousand in French. Her face held an odd guilty look and I immediately knew she was hiding something from me.

'There's something I should know.' I said quietly, my voice brittle. Something flashed in her mind but it was too quick for me to see it. She was struggling.

'Just spit it out!' I snarled.

'Edward just wait! I'll tell you when we get there, now's not the time.' she snapped. I scowled but obeyed none-the-less.

As soon as we got there, Alice broke into a sprint, heading towards the forest. I easily kept up with her. She only stopped when we reached the very heart of the forest, dangerously close to the treaty line. She stood still for a few seconds, then opened her mind to me. And there I saw everything.

Bella eighteen, her depression. She had gotten so thin, so pale like a walking corpse. Her emails to Alice. I felt a great stab of sorrow and guilt. I had done this to her, she was barely living. I was a monster, in more ways then one.

Then I saw flickers of her with a car. Eating pizza, doing homework in what looked like a shabby garage. I felt a flutter of hope.

I then saw my worst nightmare, if vampires could sleep. Bella jumped of a cliff. She committed suicide. My eyes widened in horror and for the first time after becoming a vampire, I felt cold.

'Wait, I missed this.' Alice interrupted.

Bella was in our meadow, looking around wistfully. Then I saw Laurent advancing upon her, his burgundy eyes gleaming with sick delight. I growled. What had happened? I thought she died…but now Laurent was hunting her. Why would she commit suicide? I thought she had begun to feel happier again.

Another scene popped up and I saw Alice hugging her with Bella sobbing into her shoulder. My heart clenched at seeing her in pain. Wait, what was Alice doing in Forks? The scene shifted again showing Alice on the phone telling someone not to inform me about what happened to Bella. What? I was extremely confused at this point. I saw Bella suicide, Laurent hunting her and Alice…Alice calling someone. I resumed watching.

Bella was with Alice at what looked like someone's funeral. Alice looked worried as she rubbed Bella's back while Bella kept muttering 'All my fault'.

I then saw Bella laughing, riding a motorcycle down a steep hill. What on earth was she doing in that scrap of metal that too without a helmet?

There were flashes of Bella looking happy, healthy and complete again. I allowed some relief to trickle in except I couldn't help but feel a little sad as I realized she must've been moving on from me. I had no right to feel sad. Wasn't this what I had wanted? Then I felt my venom turn icy as I took in the scene before me. I would never mistake her red mane for anyone else. Victoria was running through the forest not far from here, just on the other side of the treaty line. The scene changed again and this time parts of Victoria's body scattered across the brown soil, a harsh contrast to her pale skin and red hair. What ha happened? Why was she here in the first place?

Another scene came into place. One I had imagined in many different scenarios, back when I used to go to Forks High. I visualized this image the first time she rejected Mike Newton to the Spring Dance. I knew from that day onwards that one day she would say yes to someone, and that someone wouldn't be me. She looked so breathtaking, just like I'd imagined.

She wore a strapless white wedding dress. The material clung to her body down till the waistline, where it swirled all around her. She wore elbow length gloves made of some sort of netting. Her eyelids were coated in lilac and carefully drawn. Her blush remained natural on her face as she clung to her father's arm, her lashes casting shadows along her cheeks. She had a wreath od flowers in her hair which was loose in soft curls. They were walking down a beach barefoot, it was something I knew Bella would've been completely comfortable with. It was twilight and everyone was under a white canopy with lanterns hanging down below. I couldn't see the groom, Jacob in this scene. It looked perfect, the way it should be. Though in reality, it seemed horribly wrong to me. Just before the scene changed I caught a glimpse of Alice in a purple dress grinning widely. My face scrunched up in confusion. What was Alice doing in Bella's wedding? How much had she been hiding in these years?

The scene dissolved into another. This one completely shocked me. I couldn't form proper coherent sentences. It was a baby, no older than a few months. It was wrapped in a red blacked. It was the prettiest baby I had ever seen, with big black eyes and dark ebony hair and red faced. It was kicking its legs and laughing. The baby's laugh warmed my frozen inside and I had this unexpected desire to join in. Soon an all too familiar tinkering followed us as well, no doubt belonging to Alice. And I was again momentarily shocked as I realized that this baby was none other than Cathy, Bella's daughter. I also realized something else. I couldn't hate Cathy. She was just too endearing and she was a part of the woman I loved. Still love.

Before I could further process this Alice spoke to me through her mind. _This is the last one I have of them. _

This time there were big fat tears rolling down Bella's cheeks. Bella had yet again changed from her wedding. Her face was more defined, her hair longer and as usual her face was flushed. I saw Alice wound her hands around Bella and say, 'I have to go. It's better if I stay away from here. I don't want her along with the new generation to suffer through what Jacob and everyone else went through.'

'You know you're always welcome here.' It hurt me to see her crying like this. Another invisible bruise latched onto my dead heart, wounding me.

'I know. I'll stay in touch, I promise.'

Alice's visions stopped then. I was still numb with shock but I felt betrayed. I was always curious about Bella, a factor which may have burned stronger than my thirst. Her mind was a nagging puzzle so I wanted to know every single detail about he, to understand her better, to be able to predict her reactions. So now I found it extremely unjust that I missed out so much on Bella's life whereas Alice seemed to have experienced every moment of it. Why didn't Alice tell me? I had every right to know.

'Cathy's Bella's daughter isn't she?' I asked lowly.

_Yes Edward._ Alice thought tiredly.

My irritation flared at her bored tone. Did she not see how unfair the situation was?

'Alice why didn't you tell me any of this?' I finally lashed out. Alice opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

'I missed out on so much. I feel like she's a stranger to me now. I had every right to know, I love her dammit!'

'Edward you lost every right the day you left her alone and stranded in the woods.' She spoke sharply and I flinched. 'You broke her Edward. I've spared you the horror, only showed you one image of her. You completely and utterly shattered her Edward. So don't you tell me that you had every right because you didn't!'

My shoulders slumped forward. My throat constricted and my vision became blurry. I was crying, for the first time in the monstrous life I'd led. Alice seemed to be hiding her own tears but she looked too angry. She's obviously bottled up her rage for years.

'But why didn't you tell me You know I wouldn't have interfered.'

She snorted and gave me a rueful smile. 'Oh you would've jumped on the chance, like you did now.'

'Tell me Alice.' I begged. 'From the start. Why did Bella suicide?'

Alice sighed deeply. 'She didn't suicide.' She didn't?

'I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. Over the last couple of months I'd seen how upset she was so when I had this vision, I panicked and flew into Forks. Rosalie was with me when I left. I go to her house only to find it dark and empty. You have now idea how scared I was.' She delicately shuddered then continued. 'When Bella finally arrived, she was so happy to see me. It was a huge relief Edward. I was again aware of how much I'd missed her. She then explained she was cliff diving, a recreational sport. She was quite into that stuff.'

I was horrified. 'But Bella promised. No, she promised she wouldn't be reckless.'

This was all my fault. Bella could've been seriously injured. She could've died…I held back a sob that threatened to escape me.

'And you've broken promises yourself.' She whispered. I let out a whimper, Bella had said the same thing to me years ago. _I haven't even gotten to the real part yet_ Alice thought wryly. My head snapped up.

'When you left, you not only took yourself away but you also took her happiness away with you. Then Jacob came,'

I stiffened.

'And she finally became herself again. It took time, but she got there. She was whole, complete.'

'I still don't get why you didn't tell me.'

Alice went on as though she hadn't heard me. 'Laurent and Victoria came back to avenge Victoria's death. I saw the vision and warned them. Jacob saved Bella twice.'

'What? How? Jacob's human Alice, it's impossible for him to do that.'

'It's not Edward. You see, Jacob's a werewolf.' She said flatly.

Everything was at a standstill yet havoc wreaked through my mind which followed through to my mouth.

'A werewolf? But I though they stopped phasing after Ephraim's line. Even Jacob's dad didn't…wait Jacob's a werewolf. He wasn't one during Bella's first year so if the attacks happened during her second, that means all that time Bella was with a werewolf! She could've been mauled or ripped to shreds. How could you let this happen Alice!' I bellowed at her.

'This is why I didn't want to tell you.!' Alice hissed her eyes flashing. 'I thought the same thing as well, Bella after all was a magnet for danger. At one point I even did think Bella would lose it. But then when I saw Bella place a hand on his shoulder…that's all it took. He instantly calmed down. The way they looked at each other, the way his arm wrapped around her protectively, I didn't need to be a mind reader or an empath to know that unknowingly they were both in love. That's when I knew what Bella wanted. I knew this was right for her.'

'What Bella wants and what's right for her are two separate things Alice.' I groaned. Alice gave me a disbelieving look.

'You still don't get it do you?' she snapped. 'If it hadn't been for Jacob, Bella wouldn't have been alive. She would've never been happy, she would've never become herself again because you were too stubborn.' She jabbed a finger at me.

'Do you really want her to be alone and wallow in her grief for the rest of her life? Because she would've. No one understood her the way Jacob did. Not even you Edward. Jacob brought out a side of Bella no one knew she had. She was safe. She began to trust. She began to fall in love all over again. I couldn't take that away from her. It would be a sin to do so.'

I thought about what Alice said and she was right. I owed Jacob, but I couldn't help but feel worried. He was the right one for her. He was her protector not her predator, I thought bitterly. Jacob had poured his soul out to her. I didn't even have a soul. He loved her, cared for her. What more could I want? It was still painful but seemingly easier to bear. I still had a few questions though.

'Why did Jacob change though? His father didn't. I thought the magic died.'

'We have a theory about that. Well actually it's part of the Quileute stories. Sam, the pack's leader at the time told me.'

I saw in her mind that there were at least ten wolves. 'How many are there in a pack, exactly?'

'Last time I went there, there were about thirteen. Now I'm not so sure how many have stopped phasing.'

'You can stop phasing?'

She nodded. 'The magic never leaves them, it's in every generation. It only comes out when danger is nearby o their enemies are present. Enemies being vampires. Our kind wasn't around during Billy's teenage years. That's their time to phase. We however were there when Jacob turned sixteen. And he phased. With a little more control, they can choose to stop phasing. All you have to do is not phase for a long time. Sam stopped phasing a few years after he got married. Then Jacob became leader. I think it's Seth now.

'Why would they stop phasing?'

'Many reasons but the main reason is that you stop aging.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'So they become immortal?'

'Only till a certain point though. I mean…they mature really quickly. Physically, I mean. Like a seventeen year old looks like he's in his mid-twenties. Then when they stop phasing, they can start aging again.'

That made sense. I remembered Bella had always worried she's look much older than me. She probably felt the same way about Jacob. I envied Jacob, I really did. That he was better for her, better than any immortal or mortal. I sighed heavily. She was safe, away from vampires. Wait, that didn't sound quite right.

'If Bella lives in La Push, then how did you two continue to meet, even after she got married? You're bound by the treaty.'

_Will these questions ever stop? _She thought with a pleading tone. I shook my head, not until I was satisfied with my answers.

'Not anymore. The rest of you are but not me. The day Bella jumped of the cliff, that day Harry Clearwater, a close friend of Billy and Charlie's, died. He was Seth's father. He was old and died of a stroke. That was the day Victoria had attacked. Harry saw her, he was already going through a lot of stress and he passed away.'

'Bella felt extremely guilty because she'd put everyone in even more of a frenzy when she dived. The weather was horrible and there was a strong current in the ocean. Plus Victoria was there. Bella had only just survived, Jacob pulled her out in time. Then when I arrived, she didn't want me out of her sight, so I had to come with her to the funeral. She convinced the others that I was safe and since then the treaty no longer blocks me.'

Alice massaged her temple as though she had a headache. Meanwhile I was trying to come to terms with everything. So much had changed in the span of two decades. If I were human, I would probably have a headache. Alice already looked mentally drained. Then suddenly the latest issue hit me. Why were we still here?

'Alice why do you think you can't see Bella's future anymore? She's not in any danger is she?' I asked worriedly.

'No she's obviously all right or else Cathy wouldn't seem so calm. I think it might be something to do with Jacob. I will try to find out soon though.' She mused.

'What does this have anything to do with Jacob?' I asked, confused.

_Didn't I tell you? I can't see werewolves. And before you ask why it's because I'm not a werewolf. I can see human albeit a little blurry because I used to be one. I can see vampires because I am one. But I can't see werewolves because I'm not one._

Alice seemed quite calm but I felt a little disgusted. 'Are you saying that Bella has become a werewolf?'

Alice let out a giggle. I hadn't heard her laugh in a while. _No silly! I think it has something to do with being the Leader's wife and bearing his child and everything. That has had to have an effect on her but I can't be sure, I need to see her. I'm pretty sure she's not in danger though._

The pain began to consume me again but I still had a question left.

'Why did you leave? I mean you could've kept visiting.'

She gave me a sarcastic look. _Why do you think? Remember what I told Bella?_

Oh, it clicked. She didn't want the next line of pups to become full grown dogs.

'I've talked to Bella through email every day since. She hasn't replied in two weeks. I have to see her.' She said sadly.

Now that Bella seemed safe, I shouldn't linger around anymore. I ran a hand through my hair.

'Alice I don't think I should still be here. The only reason I cam here was to see if Bella was safe. Now that-'

Alice cut me off before I could continue. 'Look Edward, I'm not going to force you into staying here. But don't you think that you at least owe an explanation to Bella about why you really left in the first place? Do you really want to have Bella's last memory of you tainted?'

I was unsure of what to say, Alice's words held a lot of weight.

Alice sighed impatiently. 'What you did all those years ago was not a clean break, Edward.' I winced at the mention of my own words. They still continued to torment me. Alice dug deeper.

'Although you left no doubt in her mind about you not having any feelings for her, I know you've always been worried and restless and miserable for her well being and happiness. Maybe if you be honest to her and see her for yourself, you might be able to finally let her go.'

'But Alice, what if upon hearing the truth she wants to leave everything and come back with me?'

Alice smiled sadly and spoke remorsefully. 'That is something you're going to have to see for yourself. I doubt she will though, she has a family of her own now. She has moved on Edward, she did it.'

I could hear Alice's unspoken meaning behind her words. Bella loved her family too much. She wouldn't abandon them, not even for me.

'I'll think about it.' I said hesitantly.

'Meanwhile,' Alice said good naturedly, 'Keep me company talking to the humans. Ally will be up in a few hours and Cathy would be arriving exactly 16 minutes and 28 seconds later to pick her up. They're going to come visit us tomorrow morning before they leave.'

I rolled my eyes while Alice struggled to keep her smirk off her face. Something was up and she wasn't telling me. I decided I didn't want to read her thoughts either, I'd find out for myself tomorrow. My mind drifted and I thought about Cathy. I was very curious about her, she held an uncanny amount of similarities with Bella. I found her intriguing. Unlike Bella, her heart didn't beat double time when she saw us but just like Bella, she didn't seem to flinch at our cold touch. Ally however did.

I sighed solemnly. Who was still keeping me in Forks? Bella or Cathy?

**AN: So this was a chapter to clear out any doubts Edward had. It was bit drag, I know and I'm sorry. But I've got the next chapter written down and it's much better than this one. However I'll only upload it once I feel like I've got enough feedback. So guys, please review. I'd love to hear what you think, any suggestions are welcome and I'll try my best to answer your questions. This took me ages to write, I'm exhausted so sorry for any grammatical errors. Hopefully, I'll update soon. It's on you lot ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with schoolwork, even though I had written this chapter, I just couldn't be bothered uploading it. It won't happen again, I promise. Thanks for the reviews. Hope y'all are still hanging in there.**

**Revealed**

I cut the engine off my Chevrolet Camaro. This car was launched in 1969 and is among the very best cars. Old, but gold. I had got it for my sixteenth birthday. It cost a fortune for mum and dad to rebuild it and I was damn grateful. I absolutely loved it!

I gave the Cullen mansion a quick onceover before I headed up to Ally's house. I really hoped she wasn't in bed. I decided not to take any chances by waiting a long time and instead just unlocked the door myself. Ben and Angela had given me the spare house keys. I walked in and found Ally still in pajamas, toothbrush in hand.

'Ally it's nine! Come on we need to get going. I haven't had any breakfast.' I whined.

'Okay, okay!' Ally stalked off muttering something like 'Good morning to you too!'

I chuckled as I made her bed. She smiled brightly when she emerged, all decked up.

'Ready to go?' I said as I looked around for her duffle bag.

'Let's eat first.' She suggested. 'And why don't we invite our neighbors over for breakfast?'

I really didn't know what to do about that. Though Alice didn't seem bad, her brother definitely struck me as something odd. Plus I wasn't keen on having awkward silences. Ally however had a slightly dreamy look on her face.

'Don't you think they're so charming? And Edward is sooo good looking.'

'No!' I scoffed. 'He looks disheveled and sleep deprived. And I wouldn't call smashing a snow globe and leaving without much of an explanation exactly charming behavior.'

Ally frowned at me but soon started wheedling. 'Come on Cathy. It's still polite to at least invite them over for breakfast.'

I rolled my eyes. Polite, my ass. Sighing, I complied none-the-less.

Ally was bouncing on her heels while I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a rather perky Alice and a scowling Edward. I knew this was a bad idea.

'Cathy, Ally! What a pleasant surprise?' she said cheerfully. Edward's mouth twitched. Jeez what was with him? Wasn't he scowling like two seconds ago?

'Morning guys. We were wondering of you two would like to join us for breakfast.' Ally spoke shyly.

Alice gave us an apologetic smile. 'We already had breakfast.'

'Oh that's fine. We were getting late anyway.' I said hurriedly trying to unsuccessfully drag an unwilling Ally out with me. I saw Edward's scowl deepen.

'However, we would still like to keep company…if you don't mind?' Alice asked, amused. I let go of Ally's hand. I really did mind, thanks.

'Of course we don't mind.' Ally said excitedly. I sighed in defeat. I looked up to see Ally and Alice already walking away, talking animatedly. Hey! Who was the best friend?

'Shall we?' a smooth voice murmured. I nodded reluctantly. Edward was frowning at me and I smiled tersely back. He seemed to get the hint and looked away. I walked slowly, trying to worm away from being alone with Edward. Unfortunately for me, Edward wasn't walking any faster.

'You don't want us here.' He stated, slightly accusing. My eyes widened slightly.

'It's not like that. We're just getting late. You guys are cool though.' I lied smoothly. He looked frustrated as I smiled. I seemed to be annoying him. I rather liked that.

'That's what I meant.' He spoke slowly as if he were talking to a child. ' You'd rather not want us here because you're getting late for something. What were you thinking?' he asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

'Well, when you asked the question you sounded accusing.' I said shrugging.

'Of course not!' he said with a laugh. A rather posh and strained laugh might I add.

'Whatever would I accuse my neighbor's friend of?' he cooed flashing me a wide grin. I cocked an eyebrow. What was with this guy? I bit my thumbnail, watching him watch me.

'What are you thinking?' he asked softly.

'You're so weird.' I muttered, so low that even I couldn't hear myself clearly.

And with that I walked away briskly, unable to stand him. He was putting me on the edge. When were inside once again, Alice complimented me on my car. When I asked her whether she knew a lot about them, she said that her sister Rosalie did. I had to meet this Rosalie. I'm sure her and dad would get along well. An awkward silence followed after this. I scratched my head thinking of what to do. Having enough of this, I got up and they all turned to me expectantly.

'I'm just gonna go.' I said to them awkwardly gesturing with my hands, 'To the kitchen to make breakfast.'

'I'll join you.' Edward said suddenly, standing up. I struggled to get rid of him.

'No don't worry about it. I'll manage. You guys continue talking.' I winced internally. Continue talking? Really Cathy?

Both Ally and Alice gave me looks that reciprocated my own feelings.

Edward gave me a cocky smirk and said, 'I don't think so. I'm not going to end up giving you two food poisoning. Believe me, I'm not a bad cook.'

I smiled tightly. 'Come on then. We're starving.'

I didn't even know why I didn't want Edward around. He made me feel…nervous? No I don't think so. It must be something else.

Edward clapped his hands together. 'So what are we making?'

'I was thinking French toast since that's Ally's favourite.'

He nodded. 'What would you like me to do?'

I thought for a moment. I didn't want him to do something too hard. He was a guest after all.

'How about you get the bread out of from the fridge and start whisking the eggs? I'll put the frying pan and oil out for you. Just heat it a little. While you do that, I'll chop the veggies and toppings.'

Ally and I liked our spring onions and tomatoes chopped a specific way and that was usually hard to do sometimes.

Edward put on a gracious smile. 'How about I chop the vegetables and you do the frying and whisking part?'

When I opened my mouth to object he shushed me and stepped closer, leaning forward slightly.

'Please Cathy,' he spoke softly, 'I insist.'

I was again reminded of melted chocolate. I couldn't find it me to refuse him. I don't know what came over me and I usually don't behave this way but suddenly I found myself giving him one of my rare full smiles and said in a voice I didn't know I possessed, 'Of course Edward. It would be my pleasure.'

Edward took in a ragged breath. 'Pleasure's all mine.'

I blinked turning around. What just happened? Did I just tell Edward it would be my _pleasure_ if I let him chop vegetables? What was wrong with me? I pulled the pan out as I was thinking this.

'Cathy?' Edward called out and I jumped in surprise. The pan fell with a loud clatter and recovering quickly I bent down to pick it up when I bumped my head against something hard. That something turned out to be a grinning Edward.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.' He didn't sound apologetic at all. His eyes were amused. That's when I realized.

'You're eyes are golden.' I blurted.

He stiffened, all trace of humor gone from his face. When he didn't say anything else I continued.

'You're eyes were pitch black yesterday. Are you wearing contacts?'

His eyes were colder; somehow my question had upset him.

'Yes, I am wearing contacts.' He sounded defensive.

'You're sister has golden eyes too. She's wearing contacts as well.' I stated but he treated it as a question, nodding.

'Bad eyesight runs in our family.' I heard Alice's tinkering laughter from the living room. Edward scowled.

I was being nosy, but I had to ask. Something just seemed out of place.

'Why gold? Why not your own or any other normal colour?'

He pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

He replied after a moment. 'Gold's cool.'

I mentally snorted. Somehow Edward and 'cool' didn't go together very well. And golden eyes weren't cool. Like the rest of him, golden eyes just seemed creepy. He looked better than he did last night though. His hair wasn't lank. It looked nice and shiny. The bags were less noticeable under his eyes and even his skin didn't seem sallow. It was still pale, but not papery.

'I think we should start making breakfast. It's getting late.' He said, interrupting my speculation.

I nodded and added, 'You look better.'

I turned away without noticing his reaction. After I finished whisking the eggs I turned to look at what Edward was doing and to my horror he started dicing the tomatoes.

'Edward, stop.' He looked up. 'You're dicing them. Just chop them into big chunks.'

He resumed after that but took my words a bit too literally. The tomatoes were getting bigger and bigger. This is why I wanted to chop the vegetables.

'Hey, look I'll chop you fry.'

'It's fine Cathy.' It's really not. 'Just tell me.'

'No Edward. It's okay, I'll manage.'

'Cathy don't worry about it. I'll chop.' His tone was still gentle, but firm.

Who did he think he was? This was my best friend's house. I spent more time in this kitchen than Ally. I was not going to let him boss me. Exhaling loudly I grabbed another kitchen knife and walked over to where Edward stood. I moved to the right, aiming to reach for the tomatoes but he stepped in front, blocking me. I shifted to the left and he blocked me again. Having enough of this I wound my hands around his torso and began chopping. As it weird as it sounds and I'm trying not to linger on the details of our position but Edward was literally trapped in my arms. He couldn't move. After a few seconds I realized that he was really cold, even through the layer of his clothes. The cold felt nice though. Soothing, like I just walked into a room full of air conditioning. Something about this whole situation just felt right and I couldn't find it in me to step away. But then I noticed how stiff he was. Completely frozen, not even breathing.

That was what freaked me out enough to step away. Because then I'd also realized that his eyes turned black. They'd abruptly changed colours. And only one name came to mind when _someone's _eyes turned pitch black.

Oh. My. God. I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh the irony. The gears started kicking inside my head and that nagging, edgy feeling I got around Edward made sense. I now understood why I was creeped out. Pale skin, fast reflex, stone hard, cold and eyes that changed colour. I took another step back. Edward's eyes were confused. His eyes! They seemed even darker. Not good.

I didn't know a lot about vampires but I did know about the cold ones having gold eyes and all. But I also knew black eyes meant hungry. Blood drinker or not, Ally and I weren't safe here. We needed to leave, now! Okay, wait, calm down. He was bound by the treaty. Still, I had to go.

'Cathy?'

I jumped about ten feet in the air and turned to see Alice standing in the doorway with a half worried, half amused expression.

'Are you alright?'

No, I thought. Not at all. I stepped around Alice into the living room and yanked Ally up by the arm who gave me a startled look.

'We need to leave. We're getting late.' I said urgently.

She looked at me like I was crazy. 'We can't just leave now. Alice and I just got started talking. And what about break-'

'Ally not now. We don't have much time left. Please.' Ally scowled at me for two seconds then slowly nodded.

By then the Cullens, I kicked myself for not recognizing the name earlier, had come into the room. They were looking at us expectantly and Edward's eyes were golden again. An icy feeling crept up to me as I wondered what made that change.

Ally surprisingly sighed and told them, 'I'm sorry guys but we gotta go. We're running really late.'

Edward smiled graciously, 'No worries. See you both later.'

I pulled Ally with me as we all went outside. No, I thought. There's no way I'm going to let you see us again.

**AN: Hope you guys liked that. Next chapter's halfway done, I'll update asap. Please review! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally done! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Swinging Moods**

The piano bench creaked as I sat down on it. I ran my hands over the keys collecting the tiny particles of dust and cobwebs in doing so. I hadn't played since I'd left. Every time I'd contemplated playing I would think of Bella's lullaby. That itself was a painful reminder of what I no longer had, someone I had let go. It was the biggest mistake of my existence. I tested the keys and the pitch as I played a few scales.

_What changed?_ Alice thought.

I didn't answer because I hadn't known either. Really, what did change? As I played a simple melody I'd composed many decades back, my mind drifted to today's unusual events.

Alice and I stood outside our porch watching the Camaro zoom away.

_What just happened? _Alice thought.

'I have no idea.'

In this short time we had shared Cathy seemed to go through an entire series of mood swings. Bella admittedly had been hard to figure out but Cathy was a book written in a completely different language. Alice however may be an insight to this.

'Did you see this coming?' I asked Alice, slightly accusing.

'No I didn't' she said, sounding hurt. 'It's hard to see around Cathy because whenever she makes a decision, it almost always is when she's in La Push. All I saw yesterday was you scowling at something and laughter. Now I know why though.' She smirked.

I sighed.

'Really Edward, bad eyesight runs in our family? You couldn't have been more ironical. Get it? _Eyeronical_?'

I rolled my eyes at her bad joke. 'Like mother, like daughter. They're both so observant. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice though. I ruined everything with Bella but I'm going to make things right with Cathy.'

It was only after I'd said this, did I realise the double meaning of my words. Alice's eyes sharpened and I knew that she had realised too but didn't say anything. Instead, her mind had drifted to a rather embarrassing moment in the kitchen; Cathy's arms wrapped around me.

'What was all that about?' Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. 'I don't know.'

And lately, I didn't. Being a mind reader really wasn't that helpful when it became null and void around certain people. But I did finally find out one thing about Cathy. She was stubborn, extremely stubborn, more than her mother. Se was adamant about chopping those vile vegetables and in the end she ended up doing it.

She didn't have much of a reaction either being in such close proximity with me. To be honest, I didn't want her chopping because I was afraid she would cut herself and that would result in a huge disaster. Her blood was much more potent with Bella's. It was like La Tua Cantante in its purest form. And when I asked her not to chop, I was too caught up with Cathy's features. Her lips parted when she smiled, which were much more fuller than Bella's. And she had big doe-shaped eyes, her lashes were so thick. Her eyes were black but strangely bright, sparkling. It was a moment of weakness but I was sure it wouldn't happen again.

She seemed so careless when she wrapped her arms around my waist. Maybe this was common to today's generation. I couldn't push her off, I was scared I'd break her. The entire time, Alice was standing in the doorway, asking me what on earth was going on. But I couldn't pay much attention to her. I was trying to control my raging thirst. I could feel her blood coursing through her veins. She smelt so delicious it was almost painful. I broke away from the thirst however when I heard the erratic rhythm of her heart. I was so confused because she was fine moments ago. She staggered back when I turned around. I expected fear but instead her eyes were wide with shock. I was even more confused when I saw steady determination replace them as she hurriedly left with Ally. Alice cleared the kitchen when Ally and Cathy were talking, leaving me standing in the doorway listening. Admittedly, I was hurt. Were we that bad? Her earlier behavior of not wanting us inside was also bothering me. I didn't know why I cared so much. She was just another a girl, another girl who seemed to hate me. It was a change from the last half-century. Maybe this was just my male ego talking. Cathy was the first female who clearly didn't find me attractive at first sight. And I wasn't feeling grateful about that.

'What was this one called? I haven't heard it before.' Alice asked from upstairs. My mind returned to the present situation at hand. I realised she was talking about what I just played on the piano.

'I played something different? I didn't notice, I was thinking.' I mumbled.

Alice flitted down next to me. 'You mean to say you composed without knowing?' Alice asked incredulously.

'I guess…'

'Play it once more.' She said excitedly.

'I don't remember. I didn't realise I was composing. I thought I was playing random notes.'

She looked surprised for a moment then started humming and gestured towards the piano. I started to play along the tune she hummed and discovered that this was what I'd composed. I felt cheerful as I played, an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. There were a lot of staccatos and low keys and high keys.

'Have you decided on what to call it?' Alice asked once we'd finished.

'Swinging Moods.' I replied.

Alice was looking at the wide expanse of trees which led to the forest behind our house. I found her thinking how dull everything looked; the stretch of grey against the dull green and muddy brown of the forest. She wanted to brighten it up a bit more. I rolled my eyes. Alice wanted everything to reflect her bubbly personality.

_Edward? _Alice pouted at me. _Can we go buy a few bulbs and plants? Everything's just so gloomy._

I raised my eyebrows. 'You want to plant flowers? In a forest?' This just kept getting more and more ridiculous.

'You have a better idea? It's so boring here.' She whined. To think of it, I did have a better idea actually.

'You could always go visit Bella. I'm sure she misses you.' I said quietly.

Something passed over Alice's eyes too quick for me to notice. 'I will. When the time comes, I will.'

And instantly her guard was up. She began reciting numbers in Russian.

'You know, you can't keep hiding your mind from me.'

'Oh, I can.' She laughed. 'I've done it before. Now come with me. We've got some shopping to do.'

And so we went.

'Edward why don't you have a quick look around? I've just got to go pick up a few things.' Alice said as she walked into the Health and Beauty aisle. Her guard was up again but I complied none-the-less. Never bet against Alice.

I walked into the area outside and wandered along the longs rows of roses. Surprisingly, only one primrose stood out to me. It wasn't exactly in peak condition it was still blooming. But its colour was so bright; it seemed refreshing against all that was going around.

Then out of no where, or so it seemed, I heard a soft snort and I immediately stiffened when I heard an all too familiar voice say,

'Vampire posing with a primrose. God, what has the world come to?'

**AN: So there you go! Cliffhanger! Review please!**


End file.
